A Thousand Perspectives
by luffykotheeevee
Summary: Stuck in a treasure chest. I've just escaped boredom of millenia in a bubble, and I get stuck in a goddamn treasure chest. Then, when free again, a human wearing a straw hat starts screaming at me to be a Pirate. If anyone from Underworld is reading this... S.O.S.?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Hundred and First Perspective

cha·os (ks)

n.

1. A condition or place of great disorder or confusion.

2. A disorderly mass; a jumble: The desk was a chaos of papers and unopened letters.

3. often Chaos The disordered state of unformed matter and infinite space supposed in some cosmogonic views to have existed before the ordered universe.

4. Mathematics A dynamical system that has a sensitive dependence on its initial conditions.

5. Obsolete: An abyss; a chasm.

/

"He is awakening, your highness."

"Good, all is going according to plan."

"Should we worry about them?"

"No. Even if they should accomplish their goal, I'm certain that we will come out on top."

"B-but sir-"

"I have spoken. Now, don't do anything you might regret."

"Of course, sir."

/

cha·os (ks)

n.

6. The most ancient of gods; the personification of the infinity of space preceding creation of the universe.

/

**"Can you be any stupider?"**

"Please, it was my first time! You're the one who gave me the idea in the first place!" I said, shifting so my knees touched my chest. My mind voice shot back with her usual tirade of cursing.

**"No I fucking didn't! It was your fucking idea to do that backflip! I said we should've just did a minute-men jump!"**

"No, Jodie! Just no! Disney sucked ever since Snow White lost her chastity!"

**"What the hell... No- When the hell did she lose her chastity?"** my quieter voice asked.

"Very glad you asked that Aoi. See Jodie, you don't have to be an ass to get answers. You need to be a mind person," I said. Because, obviously, mind people know everything except the crap they don't know. "She lost it to the dwarves obviously. You can't just live with seven guys and not lose your chastity."

**"Good point, but why are you angry she lost her chastity?"** Jodie asked, sighing. I tried to straighten, but banged my head on the wooden roof of the chest. **"Besides! We should be looking to find a way out of the chest."**

"Because, if she wasn't a virgin, the prince should've smelled it! And he didn't comment, he was all like 'hurp a derp' and kissed someone he never met before! It's crazy!" I cried.

**"Like you're one to talk,"** Aoi mumbled. I would've shot something back, but some noise caused me to hesitate.

"Is that yelling my schizophrenia acting up, or is there someone out there?" I swear, I could hear someone! Then a brilliant idea hit me. "I got it!"

I began shaking the chest, hoping that someone would notice, but instead the chest began tipping backwards. "Hey, I think something's in that one!" Yes, mission success-

"Gyaaaahhh! Somebody stop this crazy piece of crap," I yelled. The chest was beginning to roll down a hill, and with every bump my head was slammed against one of the walls. Damn box!

Suddenly, the box slowed to a stop, and I leaned against one of the walls, holding my head. Jodie spoke up, **"Maeve, you okay?"** I nodded.

"Hey, Luffy, I think something's in here!" A human? I was pushed down a hill by a human?

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I shouted, banging on the top of the treasure chest. With a clank, the top of the chest opened. I grabbed one of the sides and pulled myself up. Shaking my head, I carefully studied the three humans standing around me.

Two males and a female. The female had short orange hair, with maroon eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt, with short sleeves and a blue stripe. The younger of the males had messy black hair, kept somewhat under control by a straw hat. He wore a red vest, and blue jean shorts. His grin made me stall. The final man appeared to be stuck inside a chest, with his afro at least as tall as he was.

**"Shit,"** Jodie said.

I gulped. Outnumbered, without a weapon, on an unknown land. My only chance was to-

"Hey, are you a genie?" What? The straw hat wearing boy was full-out smiling now, and the others were staring at him.

"Excuse me?" I said, wondering if I misheard him.

"I asked if you're a genie! You know, the kind where you grant wishes! We freed you from your magical chest and now you have to grant us three wishes!"

I had to take a moment to process this. A... Genie...

I saw red. "Bastard! I'm not a genie! I'm a demon!"

**"You idiot! Why would you tell them that?"** It's a matter of pride Jodie! A matter of demon pride!

"Do I look like a genie to you?" I huffed. He kept the same grin, now even laughing.

"Oh! You don't look like a demon though," he said. I grew a tic mark.

"Obviously." I put a hand on the chest and pulled myself out. The orange haired girl had a sweat drop.

"Uhhh, Luffy. I don't think she's a demon," she said. I grew a second tic mark.

"I don't look like a demon cause I'm not full grown yet! Geez, humans are really dense! If I'm not a demon, what the hell do I look like?" Yeah, if a twelve foot tall behemoth with eight feet long tentacles spewing from its backside was walking around, I think some humans would notice! Although, humans seem to have a separate view of spirits and demons and angels.

**"Maybe this would be a good time to shut your mouth,"** Aoi mumbled.

"You look like a brat that hit her head playing pretend," the female responded. My vision grew red.

"Oh really? Can a brat do this?" I yelled, extending my hand towards her. Hopefully it would work this time.

Much to my joy, light blue sparks came from my fingertips, growing longer into lines. Unfortunately, that's as far as I got of showing my power.

I twitched.

As always, the sparks fizzled red. Half a second later came the bang, and I immediately found myself on my back, smelling something similar to what humans call smoked bacon. Jodie spoke up first.

**"Are you okay? You didn't break anything, right?"**

"Just my pride. My shattered demon pride."

**"Oh, that? I'm pretty sure it'll fix itself soon,"** she finished, and I felt her shrugging. A smiling face, who I now knew belonged to the male named Luffy, appeared in my vision.

His sparkling eyes shone as he said, "That was so cool! It exploded!"

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know that amused you."

"How did you do that? There were just sparks, but then they blew up!" he continued, tilting his head. Did humans not have any powers of their own?

I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up. "You can't even do this?"

"Nope." Humans are weird.

"What the hell was that? Oh, Gaimon, are you okay?" the female asked the afro man. "You! Why did you do that? Wait, how did you do that?"

**"Well, it's official. No more than an hour into the human world, and you've already exposed yourself to humans. Great job!" **Jodie snapped, and before I could respond I felt Aoi shake her head in agreement.

**"I think we might've broken a Underworld record."**

"I can't feel my arm," I whined. "Goddammit! Every time!" Why did it have to happen every time I use my demon powers? It's no fair!

"Hey, wanna join my crew?" Huh? I looked up at Luffy.

"What crew?"

"My pirate crew!" he said. I grew confused.

**"I have a bad feeling about this, I say we should get the hell outta here."**

"Shut up, Jodie. And what's a pirate?"

The boy gasped like I had just insulted his mother. "You don't know what a pirate is?!"

The orange haired girl walked over. "Quit ignoring me!" she said, "And how on earth do you not know what a pirate is? Did you hit your head?"

I reached up my less sore fist and knocked it against my head. "Yeah, I might've taken a few beatings up there. Hard to tell when you're constantly blowing yourself up."

"Nami, she's gonna join our crew!" Luffy shouted, lifting up his arms.

"Wait a min-" I started, but Aoi shushed me. She shushed me!

**"Maeve, think about it. We can use them, it seems, to get around. Study the surroundings. Complete the mission."** the twelve year old argued, mentally nudging me. **"This will become very easy if you can integrate into a pack of humans."**

I nodded, remembering why I had come here. "Okay, sounds like fun!" The boy cheered again, but the girl, Nami? I think it's Nami. Yeah, Nami slapped her hand to her face.

"You pick the most random people..." I don't know what she meant by that, but I'm going to take it as a compliment!

"Yay, new crew member! Hey, box-guy, you should join too!" I looked over at the weird chest on the ground.

"Oh, he's asleep," my new... Acquaintance? Co-worker? Friend? Said. This is awkward, I have no idea what to call him! What do you call someone you're using? I don't think friend is right, but since I'm on his 'Crew', whatever that is, it wouldn't be right to call him an acquaintance. I pushed myself off the ground, now watching my two new... Somethings... Help Mr. Box off the ground.

Odd.

I followed next to.. Nami as we all walked on a path through the forest. Luffy walked in front of us, talking about the sea, and adventure, and romance, all while his smile grew larger and his motions became more erratic. The girl sighed, asking some questions to Gaimon about some of the animals on the island.

Then, the black haired teen threw both of his arms up, shouting. ".. AND I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

**"What the... We don't even know what a pirate is, and you're just randomly shouting things at us? I feel like punching this idiot,"** Jodie said.

**"Calm down, Jodie. Remember the plan."**

Great, pissed off mind people. They're harder to deal with than people with hearts on the right side of their chest. They won't stay down after you shoot them! But here was a question, how to earn their trust in the easiest possible manner? Well, I have a few ideas...

Anyway, I climbed into a wooden boat with a...

"Seaweed monster! Kill it with bullets!" I scrambled onto the other boat, the one with a black sheet. I stared hard at the round ball of green, and picked up one of the oars laying next to me. Then I started poking it. "Seaweed~"

**"Maeve! Concentrate! Your insanity right now is not needed."** Jodie yell, while I kept poking the seaweed monster. Finally, it snapped around and showed a human face.

"Would you knock it off!" He paused. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled, slapping the oar to the deck. I covered my ears.

"Humans are way too loud! Can't you just stop yelling?"

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" He got up, speaking more calmly this time, and I was forced to crane my neck to watch his face.

**"H-humans are really tall..."** the blonde mind person said, faltering a bit. I could feel Aoi nod.

**"Yeah... He's even taller than the black haired idiot."** He was taller than I was, and the glare he sent my way did not ease me a bit. Well, it's been about five minutes, time to do something stupid.

"Giant stick!" I threw the oar at him. He caught it, and put it down on the floor. He stepped onto the boat I was in.

"Okay, get-" He was interrupted by another shout from Luffy.

"Hey, Zoro! You're awake! We just got a new crew member! She made an explosion, and knocked over the jack-in-a-box!" The green haired man looked at Nami, an eyebrow raised.

"Do I want to know?" She shook her head. Zoro, I think his name was, nodded, and looked back at me. "So, who're you?"

I pushed myself off the boat, maybe reaching up to his neck. "I'm Maeve."

**"So you now decide to keep the demon-thing a secret?! Ava really should've picked someone else,"** Jodie whined, mentally face-palming. I smiled.

Maybe this would turn out for the best...

Beta read by praeses

AN: Hello! This was almost titled, 'Hey, AHP- WITH PLOT!'. No, but seriously, this time I planned out everything, now I just got to write it! Btw, Lonely Fairy is up! Review, and maybe one day you'll get your own mind people! Or, you could always bother Aoi. However, you gotta hide your meat cleavers...


	2. A Demon's Guide to Humans and Goatmen

Chapter 2- A Demon's Guide to Humans... And Goat Men.

"I'm sooooooooo bored," I whined, making circles in the seawater with my finger, "I can't even find the motivation to eat."

The orange haired female peeked over from behind the map and sighed.

"We should reach an island soon, with a couple villages. Just hold tight until we get there," she explained for about the thousandth time. I pouted and tried to look deeper into the water.

Speaking of that, I've never seen this huge amount of water all gathered into one place in my life before! All I've seen was the river that Mr. Charon sails up and down, and maybe a glimpse or two of a lake. This must make for a good wishing spot! I snap my head up to look at the straw hat wearing teen.

"What did you call this again?" I pointed at the water.

"The sea, silly," Luffy responded, looking up from a sleeping Zoro and piece of meat. "And we're going to go to the most awesome sea ever! The Grand Line!"

"What's special about this.. 'Grand Line'," I asked. Nami took up the explanation as Luffy goes back to eating.

"It's simple, the Grand Line is the sea where most of the rich and strong pirates gather to plunder and make a name for themselves. It's also filled with sea kings and monsters. We're heading there, these two to chase some mythical treasure, and me to get more treasure."

I shrugged.

**"A place with a lot of chaos and a lot of treasure,"** Jodie started, almost purring with satisfaction at the description of that sea.

Aoi whispered agreements, **"It's almost like God painted a target at the perfect place to look." **Mind people are scary.

I thought I saw a shadow down below, but I passed it off as my schizo-mind's joke. I looked at my... humans. I'm going to call them humans for now, cause that's what they are. I'll find a name for them later.

"I guess that I gotta go there too. It seems like the right place to find these.. things, I need to get." Nami raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty obscure. What are you hiding?" she smiled, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that I didn't like. Jodie started a rant.

**"That human... Maeve, don't tell her anything, she'll probably use the..."** A large splash accompanied by a roar knocked me back onto the floor of the ship.

Zoro and Luffy sprung up, and I gulped as my eyes locked with the yellow eyes of a giant dragon-like beast. Or more specifically, three sets of eyes.

The three headed sea king directed two heads to Luffy and Zoro, who had begun fighting. I should've probably been paying more attention to that, but the last head had decided to settle on easy prey. Me.

I stepped against the mast as it slowly moved its head up, still keeping our eyes locked.

**"Okay, Maeve, listen. Don't panic. Panicking will only motivate it to eat you. As long as we make no sudden movements, we'll be fine,"** my louder mind person chanted, more to herself than to me.

The head snapped forward, and the moment before it closed around my waist my knees gave out and I fell onto my stomach. I scrambled backwards as the head snapped the mast off and Nami screamed. I lifted up my foot to kick it, but it moved back to its original spot, taking the mast with it.

**"Oh my go-"** Jodie stopped when a... Tentacle? Was that a- Holy shit that's an arm! I look at the other boat and saw, who else? That black haired boy had stretched his arm around the beast's heads several times. He let loose a big smile, then leaned back and smacked the giant snake into the water behind him.

"W-woah," I sucked in a breath. "That.. Was.."

"Weird?" Nami asked. I merely stared, before feeling a half hazard grin cross my face.

"So! Fucking! Cool! I never knew humans could do that!" I started waving my arms around. "They must have evolved since the last time I was out! Evolving to have stretchy limbs is so cool!"

**"We just got almost-eaten by a monster, and you're more concerned with how humans evolved? I should kill-" **Jodie's threats were cut off by Aoi.

**"Calm it, calm it. This could work to our advantage if they think she is crazy."**

**"But she is crazy..."** Jodie finished, and I heard a face palm. I thought of saying something, but then I realized you can't argue with mind people logic.

I looked over at Nami, "Can you stretch too?" She seemed a little weirded out, but shook her head.

"He's a... special case." My bubble of excitement popped, and I slumped down the the floor.

"Aw, but it would've been so cool~."

/

Several hours later, Zoro and Luffy had tied our boats together, and we were once again sailing off to who-knows-where. I was back on the floor, bored.

"Myaaahhh, don't you guys have anything fun to do?" I looked at the orange haired female. She just continued studying the map, but tossed back a small notebook.

"If you're really bored doodle or something," she said, checking the round device with a needle.

I picked the book up, and flipped through the blank pages before having an epiphany.

Why not study the humans while completing the mission? I giggled, as I titled the first page, Maeve Foley's Guide to Humans.

/

After an hour of me pelting Luffy with questions about humankind today, with Zoro and Nami bursting out into random bouts of suppressed laughter (I wonder why?) I had five pages on different subjects! I was beyond excited!

**"Well, you just wasted an hour of your life,"** Jodie sighed. I wonder why she sounded so upset?

"Mind voices are weird," I grumbled to myself, finishing up a doodle of Luffy and his stretchy arm.

Suddenly, the boat ran into something, causing me to almost fall. I look up, prepared to yell at something, when I noticed we had reached land.

The black haired male jumped out first, and threw his arms up in victory. "Wow! We're actually here!"

Nami sighed. "Of course, we used the map." I stuff the guide into one of my pockets and follow Nami onto the shore. "It looks like a small village is close by," she continued, smiling.

I began to say something, but then a smell caught my attention. I begun to turn my head to look at the surrounding trees, but shook my head. Why would little humans want to attack us?

"Uh, should we be worrying about them?" Zoro asked, pointing off to four human males hiding behind a log. The humans jumped, and the three small ones ran away.

"Humans are weird," I muttered. The final male, one with tanner skin and an extremely long nose, turned towards us.

His legs shook like a fawns as he shouted at us. "I'm not afraid of you pirates! For I am the mighty 'Captain' Usopp! I'm an infamous and feared man, with eighty-million men! Leave, unless you want to face my wrath!"

Somehow that last word set off one of my mind people.

**"Wrath? Wrath?! That bastard... When I'm through with him and his crew, there'll only have to have one grave to contain their remains!"** Funny at how Jodie can get upset over the most random things.

Aoi immediately began chastising her. **"Now, now, think. If he really had eighty-million men, which I doubt, where are they?"**

Nami had the same thought and began to interrogate this Usopp guy. I paid attention to my mind neighbor's argument.

**"In the trees..."**

Aoi continued. **"Really now? Just listen. He's already proved himself to be either a liar or an idiot."**

"I'd honestly go with both," I said, watching as the tan male squirmed under Nami's questions. Luffy cut in with a new word. 'Restaurant', I wonder what that means.

/

"I never knew that there were places you could purchase food! It's truly a sign that humanity has adapted and evolved!" I happily shoved fork loads of food in my mouth between words. The long-nosed male, whose name actually is Usopp, looked at me with an unnerved expression.

"Uhhh, okay. I'd there something that I'm missing here?" he asked. Luffy laughed.

"It's okay, she's just a demon," he said. Usopp nodded.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense," he said, then he spat out his drink.

"Hey! Watch the apples! They're amazing!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around the red fruits.

"Wa-wait! A demon! As in, Sa-Sa-Satan?" he was shaking again, just like a baby! But...

"Who's Satan?" I said in unison with Aoi and Jodie. Usopp seemed confused, before Nami waved her hand and started whispering in his ear. After a few minutes, he nodded, and then smacked his head into his forehead.

"Oh! I'm late! Sorry fellas, I have to head out. See ya!" with that said, the tan male ran out of this 'restaurant'.

"Well, that was weird," I said, taking out the notebook and jotting down a quick note.

Humans = narcissistic

In my mind, I could hear Jodie and Aoi snickering. Wonder why?

I used one hand to shove the book back into my pocket and the other to reach for several apples. I had forgotten how much I loved these fruits.

Suddenly, the doors to the building slammed open and in walked three short legged humans, all holding wooden swords. They raised their toys high as they yelled at us.

"Tell us where Captain Usopp is, and we will show you mercy." The offspring walked over to our table.

Luffy suddenly stretched high and burped. He spoke with his same large smile, "Ahhh, that was some good meat!"

The younger humans' mouths nearly hit the floor, and two of them grabbed onto the one in the middle. "W-what...? What d-did you do to the Captain?"

Zoro held his face in one hand, and gave a smile that any demon would've been proud of. "Oh, we just ate him," he said. The children turned to Nami, screaming.

"Cannibals!"

"Why are you looking at me?" she yelled.

/

One long conversation that didn't catch my interest later, we were walking down a path towards a large building. Maybe it was one of those judiciary buildings that I remember some human villages having.

"This is Ms. Kaya's house."

I felt my eyes widened. I slowly pointed at the building."Th-that's a house? It's huge! It probably has a couple dozen men in it!"

Our three guides made a dismissive motion with their hands.

"No, only her and a few servants, I think," the purple haired one said. Oh, then why does she need a big house? If I was razing this island to the ground, this would be the first place I would start massacring!

"I shouldn't be thinking of that! I've got other things that take priority!" I shook my head quickly, dislodging all thoughts of genocide. "I bet there's a way through the back! I'll go check!"

"Wait, Maeve!" Nami yelled, but I was already running around the corner.

Soon enough, I found an open window. I laughed to myself.

"Hehehe, they won't know what hit them."

**"Why? Are you planning to rob them?"** Aoi asked, using a monotone voice.

"What? No! Why would I steal from humans? We have to..." I forgot what we had to do here. Something about Usopp, a human female, and maybe a bowl of potatoes. Could've been solely about the final part though. Suddenly the solution hit me in the face. "Kidnap Usopp!"

**"You weren't listening when they were talking about Kaya were you?"**

"I honestly have not listened for days. Humans talk about the weirdest shit, I swear." I grabbed onto the ledge of the window and pulled myself up. "At least with Des-"

A sudden delicious aroma hit me like a bull. It smelled like apples, along with some other sweet smells I couldn't place. I followed the smell like a hellhound, and found myself underneath a wooden shelf.

**"Maeve, wait, don't!"** Jodie's commands barely registered as I found myself crawling up the wall, using cracks and indents in the stone to reach for the pastries. I put my other foot into a dent, but it cracked and I lost my grip in surprise.

I quickly grabbed the ledge of the shelf, but then I heard the most horrifying sound one could hope for in this situation. The shelf cracked.

"Shit shit shit. No, no Mr. Shelf. No! Don't break don't break don't-" The shelf broke, sending a pie and, to my horror, several pots down onto my head. I lay on the ground for about three minutes, the amount of time it took the world to stop spinning, and then the door opened and revealed a shocked male wearing... Goat's horns. "Holy shit. Goat man."

/

Five minutes later, the servant had picked me up and took me outside, to where (surprise! Surprise!) Luffy, Usopp, and the others were. They looked at me like I had grown a second head. The goat man spoke up.

"Uh, Klahador, this one was making a ruckus in the kitchen. Is she with them?" He asked, holding me up by my hood. I waved to Luffy, who waved back.

Nami interrupted with a question. "Maeve, what are you covered in?" I paused, sniffing my coat.

"Hmmm... A mixture of flour, eggs, apples, cinnamon, and sugar."

"So, apple pie?" Zoro asked. I tilted my head.

"What's apple pie?"

Zoro and Nami slapped their faces. I noticed a blonde girl.

"That must be Kaya. Apologize, quickly," Aoi commanded.

"But-"

"I said, Apologize!"

"I'm very sorry for entering your dwelling without permission. I was just going to kidnap Usopp." You don't argue with mind people, much less Aoi.

"Kidnap?" I shrugged at the long nosed male.

"I kinda wasn't listening. But I found you!"

I was apparently the only one that was happy. Everyone else was just tense, and the sudden smell of corruption hit me. I looked at the source of it, the only other vassal present. Funny, how he was glaring at me, if a demon vassal ever glared at a superior like that, he'd be beaten soundly.

"Throw them from the premises." I don't think that corrupted butler likes people very much.

Beta read by praeses


	3. Female Bonding Time and

Chapter 3- Female Bonding Time... And Arguments with Snow White

/

"If that butler wasn't surrounded by bodyguards, I would bite him," I said, crossing my arms on top of me. Nami leaned over me.

"Get off the ground, you'll get dirty," she said. I pouted.

"Come on~. Luffy and Usopp will be back soon, and I'm tired." I rolled onto my belly, and started picking at the grass. Zoro, Nami, and I were waiting in this pasture while Luffy brought back Usopp. Why? I have no idea.

**"That reminds me, did we bring any other clothes than these?"** Jodie asked. **"I mean, white? Couldn't those idiots have dressed us better than this?"**

**"It's nothing to get upset over. Besides, if you really want to get mad, Maeve's the one who's rolling around in the grass, covered in pie."** Aoi's mean. Then Nami, who must've been eavesdropping on our conversation, grabbed me by the collar of my dirty shirt.

"They're taking far too long. We're going shopping," she said, poking a red-faced Zoro with her heel. I was dragged along, only one question on my mind.

What's this 'shopping'?

/

Soon enough, she brought me to another building, this time filled with lots of colorful fabrics. They lined the walls, even behind the counter where the obese female sat.

"Oh, this would look absolutely adorable!" Again, the cartographer had picked up something pink and fluffy from the shelf. "Oh, Maeve, get out from in there," she scolded.

"No! You'll make me look like a puffy ball of sugar!" She sighed again as I refused to come out of my fort of cloth. "I'm a demon, so that means I'm not adorable!" She walked over to me.

"Okay, no more pink." Haha! Round one for the boys back home! "But you can't really expect to wear those clothes forever. How about some other clothes? Which colors would you like?" I stuck my head out from the fort.

"Dark red, dark blue, gray, white, and black. I will accept none of those... 'happy' colors." I retreated back into the fort as Nami rolled her eyes.

Aoi said, **"Why are you being so picky? It's not like you to be this way."**

I shook my head. "It's quite simple. My mission will undoubtably cause spirits and humans alike call me a demon. Therefore, if I start acting like a demon sooner, it won't be such a surprise!" A minute of silence, then Aoi whispered.

**"That's... weird."**

"I don't care. Other beings' opinions are boring." I stuck out my tongue. "Honestly, it might be fun, being feared and respected." Suddenly, the skinny female pulled me from my fort. I burst, "That's not fair! One must not enter a demon's fort, or else they will be boiled and eaten!"

Nami just gave me a bored look. "Okay, I found some clothes. You'll have to pay me back though."

"Fine." It shouldn't be that much right?

/

Soon enough, she had dressed me in a pair of shorts and a black top. One problem though...

"I doubt they had cost that much," I said, looking at the plain sleeveless top. She smiled.

"Two-hundred percent interest. You're lucky I won't add onto it every week."

Now I know why Zoro thought she was a witch. I pulled out my notepad and made a note.

Humans are susceptible to the sin of Greed. She'll be pleased.

I felt my foot catch something, and I tripped.

I looked up and rubbed my face, but I noticed something. Nami had picked up the guide.

She was making a weird face as she read what I wrote. Closing the book, Nami gave an uneasy laugh. "So, you're.. Actually keeping this up." It came out sounding like a question.

"Keeping what up?" This was confusing. Maybe... Ah! She didn't want me to gather information on the human race, in case I would start slaughtering the masses. "Oh, haha! Don't worry, female, I'm way out of practice, so even if I found a suitable weapon, I couldn't kill many. Besides, I like studying anthropology, cause you humans are far more interesting than any demon or spirit I've found. Well, except changelings, but then again they're not really demons-"

She waved her hand, keeping an uneasy grin. "No, it's alright."

**"There's something that we're missing here,"** Aoi said. **"I'm not sure why, but it feels important." **Jodie sighed.

"You're reading too far into this."

"Oh, okay then. Guess humans knew less about other worlds than I thought. By the way, should we be following them?" I pointed towards Zoro, who was being dragged along by the younglings.

/

Soon, we caught up with them, and made our way down to the coast that Usopp and Luffy were supposed to be. All we found though, was Luffy, his head stuck into the ground. I was worried, of course.

"Is this some weird human ritual? Cause this is new," I asked, looking at Nami. She shook her head.

"Is... he alright? Hey, Luffy!" she shouted, kicking him with her heel. I waved a hand, copying what Nami did earlier.

"He's not talking, so he's dead. I suggest we burn the body, so no one finds out we were here." The others gave me a startled look. I wonder why?

His body twitched, then one of his arms moved to try and push out of the ground. Zoro grunted out an 'idiot', then moved to pull him out.

"So, no burning?" I asked.

The female shook her head. "No, Maeve. No burning."

"Awwww..."

/

"Maeve! Have you been paying attention at all?" My gaze shot up from the guide, where I was making a list of what organs I should remove from the mean butler. I crossed my arms.

"Of course! I was just pondering what would be the best method of cutting him open. The first step is to obviously knock him out, but after that comes the tricky part..."

"I see. That is a predicament. But aren't you worried about Kaya? Even if it's just a little bit?" she asked.

"Won't she be alright if I dissect him?" She simply slapped her hand to her face. I shrugged, then walked over to Luffy. "Besides, I haven't cut something open for a while now," I said.

**"You're just desperate to dissect something, aren't you?"** Jodie asked, seething with annoyance.

"I'd settle for a banana, Jodie. I'm that desperate. No one in that stinky place would let me near any knives for a couple hundred years! I need to get my fix, Jodie! And this unpleasant human is presenting himself as a perfect... how would humans say it? Genuine pig?" I rubbed my chin. "Hey, navigator, what's the metaphor-"

I froze, then looked around wildly. No one was here.

/

I can't believe they left me alone like that! Humans are so inconsiderate! To punish them, I'll be sure to make an explicit entry naming those three!

"Meanies! I have no idea about this islands layout! I'll have to resort to using those," I said, reaching up to my hood. I had put it up when we reached the village, but now my disguise would get in the way of finding them.

**"Why are you being so mysterious about your antennae? It's not like anyone here doesn't know about them."**

"Dammit Aoi! That's no fair! As my mind person, you should know how much my self-esteem depends on this kind of comedy gold! Without it, I would melt into a pile of mopey-ness, like Despair! Now apologize!"

**"No."**

"Okay," I yielded. No need to risk it. I focused on my antennae, twitching them back and forth. "Hmmm... They didn't smell like any exceptional corruption... Nami smelled like greed, but maybe it was just the shopkeeper."

My head perked up at an extreme smell of evil, coming from a group of buildings. It smelled absolutely delicious, like apple pie, only you know.. evil. I followed the smell, finding it coming from a run-down looking shack behind a place that smelled like dead cow.

I walked over to a dirty window, and stood on my toes to peer inside. And guess who I found.

**"The... Hell.. Fuck. Why did you go find the one guy who probably has the strength of a demon. Fucking Mae-"** Jodie started, but I cut her off with a hiss.

"Please, not now, they're making plans. These are planny plans, so they must be crucial." I stared at the duo, the vassal seeming to hold himself back from slapping his white haired companion.

"Blade, you've been difficult for me. Very difficult. You promised results! Your friends promised results," the vassal said, hitting the back of his hand against the table between them. They were both sitting on boxes. The younger man leaned back.

"I'll kill her before that idiot magician Jango does, so just stay calm. Then you'll be free to kill those pirates and rip my paper up, and live the rest of your life in a peaceful lap of luxury. Trust me, the last thing I want to be doing is being on this bothersome planet serving you guys. I'm leaving," he said, picking up two curved blades and walking towards the exit.

Then the vassal dropped a bombshell. "Just remember, if you ever want to see your precious Underworld again, you'll kill her before Jango can even think of getting there."

**"Holy shit. That guy is-"**

"A demon," I finished for Jodie. I then crouched behind some boxes, hoping no one heard me. Thankfully, the demon walked past the alleyway and down a path towards the forest.

Now came a hard decision. Do I go to find my test humans, or go and visit this other demon? I was curious what another demon was doing in this world, but if something happens to one of them...

Gah, Nami can handle it. I ran off to catch up with this so-called 'Blade'.

/

"Hey, you! Wait," I shouted, following a white speck in-between the trees. "Where are you from? What country? What circle?" I asked, nearly tripping over a tree root. The speck stopped before he raced back and lifted me up by my hood. He snarled.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice barely a whisper. I wriggled, before giving up and hanging.

I locked eyes with him and scowled. "I don't like you! You're a demon, why are you letting a corrupted human boss you around?"

He sighed, setting me down on the ground.

"Oh, you're one too. Get lost youngling, the bigger demon is working. Once I'm done though, you can point out your contractor and I'll kill him for you." He started walking off, steps being muted by the leaves.

"What?" I asked, running after him, "I don't have any contractor. What the hell's a contractor anyway?" He turned back to face me.

"Then why are you in a human world? Don't you know it's been outlawed?"

**"Outlawed? Maeve-"** I cut off my quiet mind person.

"Wha-? It's not outlawed. Who sold you that shitty info? You know what, whatever. I'm looking for the Seven Deadly Artifacts. If you have any information about them, I'll be willing to pay."

He merely blinked. "I have some. They should stay wherever they're hidden."

"Well, fuck you too, Snow White. I hope you drown in piss."

He only responded with a grunt as he walked off.

**"He didn't have a key,"** Aoi said. I shrugged, watching him disappear.

"So?" She elaborated.

**"How did he get here?"** My antennae shot up. Of course! Unless someone brought him over, he would need a key. So, did that vassal bring him over?

"Aoi, Jodie, we're gonna get back into that mansion tonight, and we aren't leaving until we figure out how that jerk got here."

**"Why?"** Jodie asked.

"Cause my antennae are twitching." I started down the dirt path, concentrated on the mystery demon.

Beta read by praeses

AN:Hey guys! Glad to get this done! Also, I meant to write this last time, but... Thanks to **fairystail, Oxensertia D. Yuki-Rin, FluffysDragonLiveInMyHouse, **and for reviewing! Hopefully I can get Lonely Fairy done soon!

Please read and Review if you want to see Luffy and the rest again!


End file.
